karnevalfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimizu Candy
Shimizu Candy is property of Niracchi on DeviantART, and was put up with permission Appearance Personality Candy is always very kind, cheerful, energetic, crazy, a little bit childish and beaming with happiness. Everyone loves her and respect her cause she went through much but she's constantly smiling and it's contagious. Of course when the things are serious or she's in battle she is very serious. She's very intelliegent, knows everything for everyone and everything, she's like computer. She's very cautious and usually her battles end quickly. She's one of the most powerful Circus members, the best of the best. She's always picked for extremely important and serious missions and the higher ups trust her with many things. She gets secret information too. She's very reliable and considerate, being very professional. She constantly skips from the First to the Second Ship. She's active, helping and fighting for the both ships. She's also understanding and forgiving person always caring for the others. Wanting to protect everyone and do everything she can for them. Backstory Candy was born and lived in the big mansion of her father. Her family is one of the richest in the country. It was mostly because of her dad because her mom was part of Circus. Her mom taught her many things as well all the professors and teachers and what not taught her all stuff that a lady should know. Since little she knew how to read, write, play on every instrument, draw, sew, cook, walk properly, talk properly, act properly and many other things. When she was 10 her mother was killed by Varugas and that completely changed her father. He became obsessed with money and prestige. He sold her to slave traders to gain more money. She became slave to a man who's son wanted a toy to play with. His son was just some years older. He did everything with her. She couldn't understand him. One time he was so sweet and kind and the other he was cruel, disgusting and he tortured her to no end. She experienced every kind of torture that exists, every painful thing which unlocked her dark side and powers which resulted her in killing everyone and making large explosion, destroying the whole area. Circus learned about that and went to investigate when they found her in the mids of ash and smoke, all bloodied and bruised. When they took her they actually understood how broken she was physically and mentally. Hirato said that he'll be her guardian and help her get better. Not longer after him, Tsukitachi said he'll adopt her and accept her as his sister and help Hirato in taking care of her because with this critical situation she will need every help. She was unconcious for weeks and when she woke up she freaked out but when they told her everything she calmed. At the beginning it was very hard for her with everything and everyone cause she was held captive for whole 5 years but eventually became friends with all. She attended Kuronomei and graduated with the highest results.She was determined to be first at everything, to be the most powerful and to never lose again which really happened. She never lost after that which shoot her to the top. She swore to save her little sister from her father's blinded obsessions. Her sister has the same star medallion which is like a promise between them that they will find each other. That happened when Candy was taken by the slave traders and the separeted. Akari took advantage of the medalion and installed something in it that can prevent her dark side from coming out again. It comes out only when the medallion is taken. Abilities Exploding Feathers The feathers can explode in different ways as the most powerful explosion can destroy a whole city and more. Choking Feathers the feathers become more and more then cleave to the person's body and especially his mouth, nose and throat, not allowing him to breathe so he eventually chokes. Poisoned Feathers The tips of the feathers are poisoned with such deadly poison that can kill you even by a mere touch. Tight Feathers The feathers multiply and surround your body. They cleave to it and start tightening to such extent that can just crush you and kill you. But that's move is also pretty good for capturing someone alive. Electric Feathers The feathers cleave to you or just surround you and release electricity. Depending on their holder's wishes it can be paralyzing, slight, unharmful or massive electro-shock. Exploding Candies Same option as the exploding feathers. Poisoned Candies Same option like the feathers though you can use the candies without suspicion since they are actual food. Puking Candies If you eat one you will basically puke so much till you puke out your insides and die. Sugar She controls the level of sugar in your blood system which may result many not pretty things happening to you. Sweet Wave A wave of burning hot chocolate or melted sugar whelms you and you are burned alive. Flying Trivia * She can control all the sweet things and as well as fethers or even the birds or everything that's fluffy including animals. She can control them and talk to them. * She has a very deep dark side which is very dangerous and disgusting which is totally opposite of her name. When that side of hers is unlocked her abilities also change. She's in almost no control over her mind and wants to painfully kill her enemies. * Her abilities when her dark side is unlocked are all connected with many different kind of tortures. First she uses it to lock you away in her little parallel room. Then she uses her abilities to torture you physically and mentally and eventually killing you. She can do it with many people at the same time. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Circus